022715erisiomerrow
aspiringArchon AA began trolling gardeningCatastrophe GC at 23:11 -- 11:12 AA: Merrow comes to Erisio's door and knocks, waiting patiently for him to come to the door. 11:13 GC: Several bangs come from the room. They douns like various books went flying, and then a certail maroon blood made contact with the floor 11:13 GC: ((*they sound)) 11:13 GC: ((*a certain)) 11:13 GC: ((Proofreading is important kids)) 11:14 GC: A few seconds later, Erisio opens the door 11:14 AA: "Hi Erisio. I've come to apologize for how that whole situation with trying to fill your sister's Primer went down." 11:14 AA: "I wondered if you would like to join me in the garden so we can have a funeral for the plants that didn't survive the transplant." 11:17 GC: "A.. A funeral? Y-Yeah.. sure I can come. It*d probably be good to get out of my room anyways.." 11:20 AA: "I'm not sure. I don't really know what the right way to show proper respects for fallen plants is." 11:20 AA: "I just thought it might give you some closure on the issue." 11:20 AA: "And I have heard that humans enjoy 'funerals' to see lost loved ones off." 11:21 AA: "They are a type of corpse party, I believe." 11:23 GC: "Well, I*ve never really had a "funeral" exactly, but usually I just bury them in the soil and let them become compost" 11:23 GC: "And I guess it would be better to use them for good rather than just let them.. rot" 11:25 GC: "But yeah, it*s a great idea Merrow!" His eyes light up a little 11:29 AA: "Well we can do that then." 11:30 AA: Merrow leads the way to the garden. 11:30 GC: Erisio follows 11:31 AA: "I wanted to apologize for how everything went down. You suffered more than anyone in this. And in the end it was all for nothing." 11:31 AA: Merrow sighs. "Not that I don't still intend to fill her primer. But....the timing is no longer important. And that means that in my haste I put you in situations that caused you a lot of grief." 11:32 AA: "It was never my intention to put you in harm's way. And if I had not thought it truly possible to win this one for Acenia, I never would have." 11:37 GC: "I mean, yeah, I*m probably going to have mental scars for most of this game, and I might not be able to look Acenia in the eye for a while, Sami either probably. But it*s not like you could have known! So like, don*t worry about it!" 11:38 AA: "Sami?" 11:38 AA: "What happened with the Horntaker? And why won't you be able to face Acenia? It is not your fault that we failed. You did more than any of us to help me achieve victory." 11:39 AA: "There is no reason to be ashamed of your performance here." 11:39 GC: "N-No, it*s not uh.." 11:39 GC: "Ugh, maybe, I just have to face it to get over it or something" 11:40 GC: Erisio takes a deep inhale 11:40 GC: "Wheeeenistolebalishsmemoriesisawthehorntakerdoingth*ingstohimandhewaswatchingv*ideosabo*utace*y" 11:40 AA: Merrow's face goes pale. 11:41 AA: "I'm....sorry, Erisio." 11:41 AA: "That must have been very hard for you." 11:41 AA: (( ...that one was entirely unintentional, but I'm taking credit for it anyway. )) 11:42 GC: "Andthankstomyshi*ttygodman*nmemoryIcan*tdoanythingtoforgetit and OHMYGOD you aren*t helping" 11:42 AA: "Oh....I'm sorry." Merrow blushes slightly. "Wait....do you mean to imply that the Horntaker has been with Balish since he became involved with Acenia." 11:42 AA: ? 11:43 GC: Erisio takes several deep breaths. "De*ep breaths* deep bre*aths" 11:43 AA: "...I question her loyalties more and more." 11:43 AA: "I hope Mahtah is safe with her younger doppleganger." 11:44 GC: "D*oppleganger?" 11:44 AA: "The younger version of her from the previous session." 11:45 GC: "Oh, you mean the younger S*ami? ohgoddontthinkaboutit. She*s nice I think" 11:45 AA: "The Horntaker seemed nice, too." 11:45 AA: "And yet, now we see that she continues to be involved with Balish even after all he has done." 11:45 AA: "Or at least continued. One presumes now that Darmok has captured him continuing the relationship would be difficult." 11:46 GC: "Th*ey*re seperate pe*ople, I think*" 11:47 AA: "Oh, I know. Certainly Nate has yet to cripple me, and Rilset has been much less prone to mocking me the way your guardian does." 11:47 AA: "But it is the central character of the Hestons that I am questioning." 11:50 GC: "Wh*at do you mean?" 11:51 AA: "Just that a person can seem sweet and yet be working with your enemies." 11:51 AA: "You are on her team, are you not?" 11:51 AA: "Has she never given any indications of sympathies for the wicked?" 11:54 GC: "Sympathies...? N*o not really, I think she*s just an honestly go*od person" 11:59 AA: "Hmm." Merrow sounds dubious. "Just be careful. I trusted Commander Heston, and I now feel like I was wrong to do so. I would hate to think the same will be true of this 'Sami.'" 12:01 GC: "I mean, I probably can*t talk to her for a whi*le, it*s hard enough to even say he*r name without gett*ing a full memory view of.. that" 12:02 AA: "Yes, I would imagine so." Merrow blushes. "That must be a somewhat startling thing to imagine. The Commander seemed so....innocent, if you can believe it of a soldier. It must be even more jarring to see the younger one in such a state." 12:10 GC: "Yeah." It seems that one word responses are all he could manage while clenching his teeth shut as he hurried into the garden 12:12 AA: They arrive in the garden. "After you said it, I think you're probably right. A compost heap is the more sensible way to deal with this. It will be better for the survivors." 12:13 GC: "Mhm! They*ll be happier this way.. I hope" 12:14 AA: Merrow nods, and digs in. 12:14 AA: "You should know--I don't intend to accept Jack as Acenia's partner for long. I still intend to challenge him for her, just as I said to Melpomene." 12:15 AA: "I do not trust his seeming magnanimity." 12:16 GC: "Be c*areful dude, the guy one shot the denezin of LoCaR, according to Ac*ey" 12:17 AA: "Yes. I do not intend to do this recklessly." 12:17 AA: "I intend to focus on accrusing strength and experience before I challenge him. And to seek alternate means to power." 12:17 AA: (( Accruing)) 12:18 AA: "Actually, if you would be interested, I intend to spar with as many of my teammates as I can, to learn how you all fight, and attempt to learn to challenge you." 12:18 GC: "You.. want to fight me?" 12:18 AA: "Would you be interested in sparring with me sometime? These sparring matches would not be do the death, and I will not hold you responsible if I get injured." 12:19 GC: "Sure, I guess..! I*ll try and not hurt you more than Nate already did" 12:22 AA: Merrow shakes his head dismissively. "It is fine. We have sylphs, and Jack will not go easy on me." 12:22 AA: "Just don't kill me." 12:24 GC: "You got it!" 12:24 GC: "Fair warning, shovels hurt" 12:25 AA: Merrow nods. "So do shotgun blasts." He rubs at his uselessly dangling right arm. 12:25 GC: Erisio jokes lightly as he packs the last of the plants into the composter 12:25 GC: "You should talk to the sylphs.. what were their names? Rubi.. Syria? Katherine? Melaria? Something like those" 12:26 GC: "There might also be some players who have medical training" 12:26 AA: "Seriad and Rubi. I do not know the other Sylph well yet." 12:26 AA: "Oh, I suppose Kate is a sylph as well, isn't she?" 12:27 GC: "Kate and Seriad! Yeah those were the names." 12:27 AA: "But yes, you're right. I should probably talk to them first and let them know." 12:28 AA: "There is also a troll Sylph named Melnia. I will speak to her as well." 12:28 AA: "Though I think I only spoke to her when she first came to the base." 12:28 GC: "Melnia? Oh, that*s the name!" 12:30 GC: "Well, I think the only thing we can do about the compost now is let it.. compost. Thanks for bringing me here step-bro, it was a really cool idea. I think being out of the room did me some good. I think" 12:32 AA: "I'm glad. I will contact you later to schedule a time for our sparring session." 12:32 AA: "Thank you for sticking by me, Erisio." 12:33 GC: "You can count on me! Now, uh, I think I*m gonna take a walk, try and walk off some of this post panic attack, see you later!" 12:33 AA: "See you later." 12:33 GC: ((you post or I))